The Night He Was Lost
by larissa r
Summary: A song fic of My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. Rating for language and murder.


MY BLOODY VALENTINE  
  
A/N: This is my first fic please review and tell me if I should make it a real fic.  
  
Thanks.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise, i don't own.  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
***Draco's P.O.V.***  
  
I can't believe I did that .  
  
They always said that I didn't have it in me.  
  
Oh, if father could see me now.  
  
I suppose he wouldn't be too happy though,  
  
I did it for a mudbl-I mean muggle born.  
  
I finally took charge and killed that Weasel of a husband from her.  
  
Forever.  
  
I ripped out  
  
His throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
To take off  
  
My disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
  
***Hermione's P.O.V.***  
  
The phone's ringing, I guess I should answer it.  
  
"Hello, Weasley residece. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"You're not a Weasel anymore."  
  
"MALFOY?!?! YOU HAVE A PHONE?"  
  
Wonder what he meant by 'I'm not a Weasley anymore'.  
  
"Yes, I do I decided to act like a muggle-born, My Love."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm married?"  
  
"Ahh, yes to a late Ron Weasely."  
  
"Late Ron Weasely? YOU-KILLED-HIM?  
  
"Yes, aren't you happy now you dont have to pretend anymore?"  
  
"Pretend what?"  
  
"That you love him when we all know that you've fallen for me years ago?"  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
"YOU-BLOODY-BASTARD!"  
  
"Ahh, Mione you're supposed to be happy."  
  
"HAPPY? I'LL ONLY BE HAPPY WHEN YOURE PERMANANTLEY BEHIND BARS AND IN THE PRESENCE OF MANY WHITE PADDED WALLS ,FLOORS, AND WINDOWS AT ST. MUNGO'S!"  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
"Why are you so angry?"  
  
"Why-do-you-think?"  
  
"At least you calmed down a bit."  
  
Bloody idiot can't tell that I'm talking through gritted teeth.  
  
"Tell me this is a sick joke you son of a bitch."  
  
"A little more respect or I'll set the Dementors on you."  
  
"Ya, you should be able to control them. You just sucked all the happiness out of my life forever."  
  
There was  
  
Police and  
  
Flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read  
  
A lover died  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
*** Draco's P.O.V.***  
  
"Oh, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
I'm winning she loves me.  
  
"The Aurors should arrive very soon."  
  
Or not...  
  
"There's a complex, irreversable, charm on the area so its impossible to leave."  
  
Thats impossible there's no such thing.  
  
"I just discovered it last week."  
  
Damn. I'm outsmarted again.  
  
Shit, the Aurors are here.  
  
So is Mione.  
  
***No one's P.O.V.***  
  
That's when he noticed the phone line was dead.  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
"Hey, Mione."  
  
She turned to the Aurors.  
  
"May I have the honors?"  
  
"Certianly"  
  
It was Moody.  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
"But, Mione, aren't you happy?"  
  
"But, Malfoy, aren't you STARK RAVING MAD?!?!"  
  
"Aww, cant we just move on?"  
  
"No, now if you dont mind-"  
  
"Wait we have some questions to ask him first."  
  
"How? And why?"  
  
Tonight  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you  
  
"I sent him the owl saying he was needed. I lured him here. I tortured him. I killed him."  
  
"Now may I finish what i came here to do?"  
  
Mione was getting impatient.  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
She looked him straight in the eye, and raised her wand.  
  
"AVADA-"  
  
And with that Hemione Weasely woke up from her night-mare to see Malfoy beside Ron's limp body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reveiw!  
  
The End 


End file.
